War Across the River
by Gabriella Adella
Summary: No one expected Mira to be alive, and no one expected her to be a magician. Rome and Egypt clash in a war for New York City while the Greeks figure out who they're loyal to. Demigods face off against each other as they try to figure out the Olympians lies and Egypt crumbles from the inside as the agents of Chaos rise again in Order's absence. Sequel to Chaos of Two Worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it finally is. Sorry but homecoming week kinda distracted me. So dedication.**

**_In honor of my family, especially my brother who lets me bounce ideas off him and my sister who finally finished reading the PJO series._**

**_All of my readers, thank you so much._**

**_All my reviewers, even if you just said something like 'awesome story'. It makes me feel special._**

**_In particular:_**

**_stikenotes-for the first review_**

**_trustingHim17-you've been the longest consistent reviewer. Thank you_**

**_Shyer-my hardest Mira/Christian shipper, you stuck with me through all of the crap I put the two of them through and never gave up on romance. Thank you!_**

**_bilboardcrabs_**

**_ . .-you have some of the most bizarre, yet great ideas. Like you know, "Oh look, an army of the most feared... the most christmas-like thing that I've seen... the most terrifying... an army of psychotic cookie monsters!"~still my favorite review_**

**_sorry that username is taken_**

**_RTR football_**

**_TheMaster4444_**

**_kalifornia_**

**_Katchthemoll_**

**_And everyone else who I drove insane by taking a whole book for one reunion scene, love you guys!_**

**_To all my new readers and reviewers, I hope I don't steal your sanity as well (I promise I'm not Rick!)_**

**Chaos of Two Worlds will be edited eventually...(when I find time)**

**Okay now for review responses then the chapter.**

Alexandria-I'm glad I could help. It has arrived at long last.

Shyer Elizabeth-its fine its fine! I understand boy issues, they can be annoying. Take all the time you need and if you have any questions PM me. Its good to hear from you again too!

crystal nyx-you'll see! drama has arrived

kalifornia-thank you! :)

AWESOMENESS-cliff hangerness? I like it!

sandryofmindilan121-I tried not to, I promise

TheMaster4444-thank you

Astarea-I made you cry? I'm happy and sorry at the same time! thank you

**Chapter 1~I Was Right**

**Percy PoV**

The other demigods came out of it slowly. The Legionnaires immediately set up a Senate and started in on a discussion about everything. The Greeks split between getting a late night/early morning snack and just collapsing into bed. I'd lost Annabeth when the crowd charged and so far hadn't found her. I'd given up and gone to wait by the canoe lake. Everything was so screwed up.

I remembered it clearly. Like I really had been making the choice to attack deep down inside. Hera accused Mira of being Egyptian. And we charged. I willingly charged the little sister I'd been so desperate to get back. She'd been right. The truth did change things.

I kicked the water on the surface of the canoe lake and watched the ripples. It was still night time but I couldn't sleep tonight. There'd be nightmares. There'd be guilt. Because I'd almost broken away from whatever that was. Then Thalia got hit. Loyalty. At that point I still hadn't recognized Mira but I knew I cared about my cousin. So I went to defend Thalia and that mindset Egyptians are Evil had come back.

My fatal flaw had finally done me in. I kicked the canoe lake again.

"It doesn't matter." I said out loud. "Egyptian." Nothing happened. Not the rising anger, not the adrenaline. Nothing. Had Hera worked some kind of immortal mind clouding crap on us? "Doesn't matter." I slumped over to look at my reflection.

The ripples were still spreading, it distorted my reflection enough that I hallucinated brighter eyes and longer hair. A smile and a laugh. I kicked the water again to get it to go away.

"Percy?" I looked over my shoulder. Annabeth was standing there with a plate. She hadn't cleaned up since the battle, grass still lingered in her hair. Bags were under her gray eyes and she yawned as she stood in front of me. "Sorry the nymphs are having a coffee shortage. The Senate claimed it all, said their meeting was more important. However Sally found the kitchen and, well here."

Chiron had let my mom inside the boundary. I would have been thrilled to show her my home but it didn't feel very homey. Plus she was a bit of an emotional wreck. Rachel got Paul and Emme out of the car, where they'd been waiting and watching through the whole thing.

Annabeth sat next to me and put the cookies between us. For once I hated the blue food. It reminded me of Dad. And all the lies. Then my thoughts went back to Mira and the cycle of hurt and guilt started again.

"I sat in on the Senate for a while. It sounds like they're actually going to follow through on the war. Stupid right?" I nodded.

"I won't be fighting with them," I said as the smell of the cookies finally got to me. I grabbed one and ate it without looking at the color.

"Yeah well the gods showed up at the end and they want to explain."

"We've got an explanation. And if they want to accuse Mira of lying again I'll give them a piece of my mind."

"Your dad said they weren't going to. He wants to talk to you Percy." I looked over at Annabeth. She hesitated and then slid a hand over to go on top of mine. "Everyone else already agreed to go. I think the Greeks are all convinced Mira's right and the gods won't be able to change it at this point." I nodded. The Romans though, them with their honor and rules. It was kinda infuriating.

"Well then we should go." I said. I ate the last cookie fast. Annabeth didn't move. She stared at the water.

"You remember when they threw us in there?" She asked. "Our first kiss as a couple. Percy, where are we? I know I screwed up. I saw that so clearly last night and-" I leaned over and shut her up with a kiss. When I pulled back her eyes were wide with shock.

"I screwed up too." I admitted. "I realized last night how much you were being manipulated. Besides Hera hasn't made it easy for us. All couples fight right?"

"Right." Annabeth agreed. "We use actual weapons but right." I laughed.

"I missed that about you. Now come on. I want to hear what pathetic excused the Olympians have to stammer out."

...War Across the River...War Across the River...War Across the River...

The pavillion had been cleared since the party I missed last night. The benches pushed up against the edges were totally full of Roman demigods with bags under their eyes. A few Greeks were mixed in but most of them were just walking in, still in their pjs and yawning as they tried to wake up. Nymphs rushed about with pots of coffee. I watched one stop to refill Jason's mug. He shook his head and took the whole pot. He and Reyna looked like they needed it. Sitting next to them with the rest of the centurions was Octavian who looked wide awake. His bored gaze and creepy smile sent a shiver down my spine.

Juniper waved at us from across the room. Annabeth and I went to join her and Grover. He'd grown some type of soft squishy moss on the ground that they were sitting on. One of Junipers friends brought muffins and apples. I wasn't hungry though, all I was interested in was the gods. They watched us silently as the last few demigods trickled in and plopped down on the ground still rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

The soft glow from the immortals helped light up the pavillion. The three Morpheus campers were dragged in by Malcolm a moment later and then we were ready to begin.

"Last night was a bit of a shock. Yes its true that Egypt has endured through the years just like us and yes Brooklyn is their territory."

"Get to the interesting part. What in Hades happened with Mira? She's right isn't she? You've been lying all along to cover your own mistakes." Thalia spoke up. Hera's eyes flashed dangerous but Athena quickly intervened.

"A few lies were involved yes, but it was to simplify things. Mira's hardly right though. Last night was a cleverly staged scene and nothing more. She's trying to undermine your confidence in us and dissolve bonds in an attempt to weaken us. We have to stay strong if we are to conquer Egypt again."

"I would hardly call this simple." Thalia shot back.

"It would have been if Mira didn't live." Hermes remarked. "But now I do believe clarification is required. Apollo?" Apollo looked serious today. I couldn't see his headphones or his sunglasses sticking out of his pockets. He seemed focused and his mind was entirely present. I was probably seeing the Roman Apollo.

"There are things we never told Mira either. For instance I've only ever seen one thing from her future. She was standing in the throne room with a battle in the background whispering the last line from the prophecy. Or that we always knew she was never one of us but we thought we were supposed to be her foster family. Until very recently our belief was that Chaos gave her to us as a gift. She wasn't a demigod so we could raise her on Olympus and she did have some immortal blood. We weren't sure whose but we assumed one of the Three. And we recognized her ability to channel other gods powers but what was hidden from us was her Egyptian origin."

"Wait so she is Egyptian?" Nico asked.

"Yes. A very powerful being cloaked the aura of Egyptian power which any of us would have recognized in a split second. Instead they used Chaos magic to send her to us which lead us to think she was from our Chaos." Chaos magic. My vision went black for a moment and my body went cold. I saw a giant red snake and twisting desert storms destroying everything in their path. It was all I could to to keep from shuddering. Chaos magic was very very bad.

"The cloaking spells wore off last December." Zeus continued. "Along with the spells Mira had been using to keep our suspicions down about why she wasn't around Olympus so much any more. We investigated and found she'd regularly been visiting Brooklyn. It was then that we recognized her for the Egyptian infiltrator she was."

"So she didn't betray us to the Giants? That was a lie." I stated frankly. I knew I was right about that all along. Gaea couldn't have tempted Mira. And Mira never would have sold us out to them. I felt like screaming I told you so. The gods deserved it.

"Percy its worse. She was a spy her whole life for the Egyptians wasn't she?" Jason asked. The Council nodded rather sadly.

"You...you told us she was an Egyptian spy." Annabeth said suddenly. She gasped sharply and looked up suddenly. "I remember, oh my gods. I went crazy."

"You followed her into Brooklyn." Athena told Annabeth gently. "We didn't realize that our anti-Egypt feelings were carried over into our children. The violent, desperate reaction we witnessed brought us to our senses. You were so focused on killing her that you're lost sight of everything else. When everything was said and done you didn't remember it and you didn't feel as if you'd done anything wrong so we came up with the story about the Giants to keep from the rest of the demigods reacting in a similar manner. Can you imagine what it would have been like if everyone just stormed across the River? What would the mortals think? And how many would have died if you were so enthused to kill the Egyptians you didn't care if you died too?"

"Make her stop!" Drew screamed from somewhere in the benches. She jumped up looking like she'd seen herself in the mirror on a bad hair dayand then sank to her knees clutching her hands over her ears. "Make her stop screaming." The Apollo kids were at her side before Drew started shaking violently. Her dark curls bobbed all over the place and small gasps escaped her lips.

"Drew calm down." Will told her. Drew shook her head and looked up suddenly.

"No no no no! She's supposed to be dead!"

"Drew," Piper said cautiously. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Drew shrieked. "I just remembered I wanted to kill her so bad I skipped doing my hair one morning! You want me to calm down?" Piper began a word war with Drew while Will tried wake the Morpheus kids up to help. Somewhere in the back a fight broke out as one of the Ares guys started to lose it. Annabeth stared blankly at the wall.

"Annabeth?" I asked as I waved a hand in front of her face. "Annabeth what's going on?" Her gray eyes refused to focus on me. "Annie? Wise Girl? Come on!"

Will and Piper were dragging a struggling Drew out of the pavillion. Drew kicked and fought and yelled some more about nonsense. One of her magenta slippers came flying at me and I ducked. Annabeth wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in her knees. I put an arm around her and held her close.

"What's happening?" Malcolm demanded as he knelt next to Annabeth and I. Thalia shoved her way closer and started stroking Annabeth's hair. The Olympians looked at each other.

"What happened is catching up to them. All of them are handling it differently but its got the same result. They can't believe what they did. Get the three of them to the infirmary." Apollo commanded. "Wait where's Christian?" There was silence. Jason paled a few shades and so did Reyna.

"I haven't seen him since he left Camp last night." Octavian said casually. "He said he had more important things to do in the mortal world."

"Can it! Octavian." Reyna snapped.

"Its the truth." Octavian smirked. "Don't blame me that he no longer considers the Legion important."

"We'll have to tell him later." Apollo concluded. "For now make sure the three of them are alright." Thalia helped me get Annabeth to her feet.

"Wise Girl it will be okay." I told her softly. She didn't say anything, instead she just stared at the ground blankly. I watched as two of Will's siblings help get Annabeth out of the pavillion.

"Brooklyn, fire, screams. Oh my gods." She muttered. "What did we do?" Malcolm ran to catch up and shush her. I looked over at the Olympians. Hestia was staring at me. She shook her head slowly then put a finger to her lips and looked away.

There was a disturbed silence as Clarisse dragged her brother out. He was unconscious but his fingers still twitched in his sleep.

"There was a good reason for the lies." Athena concluded. "Dionysus help them find their sanity please." Mr. D nodded and disappeared from sight.

"What now?" I asked feeling numb. Was Mira a spy? I knew that magic was Egyptian but had she really been selling us out since she started school in Brooklyn? My brain started to hurt, so did my heart. The gods had lied to be before, but had Mira too?

"We fight." Jason said as if it was obvious. "Magicians attacked us last night. Mira may be alive but that doesn't change anything if she's on their side. If fact it makes it worse. The more time we give them to attack the longer she has to plan out a foolproof strategy that exploits every one of our weaknesses she knows. She may already have that plan, its been six months."

"Wait they attacked last night?" I asked with a frown. Reyna and Jason looked at eachother, then at me.

"Yeah. Octavian even complimented you on your bravery and loyalty during the Senate for being the one to finally force Mira to retreat." I did what? I looked over at Octavian with a frown. He smiled and nodded.

"The Legion thanks you for your support. It will be valuable during the war." Octavian told me with a smirk on his face. The Legion cheered for me. The Greeks looked confused. Thalia and Nico looked at each other with 'what the Hades?' expressions. The Ares cabin joined in on the shouts and slowly the others did too.

"That's not what happened at all." I protested. "Mira-" Hestia caught my eye and urgently shook her head.

"Alright Percy, be humble if you want. But you've got to teach the rest of us how you fought off Mira's attacks." Jason yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Get some sleep heroes. You'll need it." Hera warned. The other gods nodded and then started disappearing. Poseidon hesitated a moment before following. The demigods started to file out of the pavillion sluggishly. Thalia and Nico came up next to me.

"How are you not tired Kelp Head?" Thalia asked as she stumbled into me on purpose. I gave her a small shove back.

"I've got a lot to think about. Do you believe the gods?" I asked.

"How could you not?" The three of us spun around as we drew weapons to find Octavian following us with his creepy smile.

"I'll set zombies after you." Nico threatened as he kept walking backwards, never taking his eyes off Octavian.

"I just wanted to know why you'd believe Mira? It was convincing at first but couldn't you tell it was all an act once the other Egyptians jumped out? She was the distraction while they got into place, a pretty convincing one too. But when weapons were brought out did she fight with you or against you Percy? Just saying." Octavian told us. "Oh well, you might want to get some sleep." He walked off toward the cabin without looking back at us. I stopped to watch him go.

"Perce?" Thalia asked with concern. I wished Annabeth was with me because I felt like I was missing something important. Who else could I ask? I wracked my brain and then it clicked.

"I've got to go talk to Chiron. See you guys in a few." I took off running without waiting for a response. I ran past the cabins and over the stream to the front porch of the Big House. My feet pounded the steps as I raced up and practically pulled the screen door off its hinge.

"Shhhhh!" One of the blond Apollo girls told me when I ran inside. She rolled her eyes at me and went back to searching the cabinets for something.

"Chiron?" I called softly. I walked through the door into the meeting room. I searched the rooms until I found him in front of the picture wall. He was staring straight at Mira's picture. She was standing next to him with her sword in her right hand and the red flag in her left. It fluttered behind him and he was standing tall and proud with an arm on her shoulder. It was right next to the one of Annabeth and I in our orange CBH shirts.

He wasn't alone though. Rachel was with him.

"You never took it down." She commented.

"I never believed them." Chiron responded. "Mira has the biggest heart of anyone I know. Combined with her drive she'd never be able to betray us without going insane. Her brain doesn't work like that."

"So you think the gods are lying again?" Rachel asked frankly.

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"Neither do I. Am I going crazy because everyone else thinks there was an attack last night. And that I fought off Mira." Rachel turned around while Chiron just turned to look over his shoulder.

"You remember too?" Rachel sounded relieved. "Everyone else says they don't know what happened or that there was an attack. Did what happen to Annabeth in Brooklyn happen to all of us last night?"

"I wish I knew." Chiron told us. He looked worn down and confused.

"Well then who knows?" Rachel demanded. "Athena? Apollo?"

"Mira?" I asked. "She seemed to know it was going to happen." Rachel's eyes widened.

"She did! Do you think she'd explain things?"

"To you two, maybe." Chiron mused. "To anyone else, probably not. It all depends. Do the Egyptians think we're at war? Is Mira really a spy? She could lie to you."

"Or she could help explain things." I pointed out.

"And if she doesn't want to?" Chiron asked. Rachel fiddled with some of her red hair while looking at her feet.

"We're screwed?" She suggested with a grimace. "Which we are anyways if she is a spy. She could tell them all about us when I can't even tell you who the Egyptian gods are!"

"Ra, Nut, Geb, Shu, Horus, Osiris, Isis, Set-" I blurted out. Chiron and Rachel just stared at me.

"How did you-"

"I don't know." I answered Chiron. "I ended up at the Met and then I woke up in Brooklyn with these images."

"You can not tell Jason." Rachel said looking pale. "If a Roman finds out they'll do anything to get that information. It would help them to attack faster and hit harder. And if you don't help them then guess who becomes the enemy?"

"Me." I answered grimly. Chiron nodded gravely.

"Who gave you those images?" Chiron questioned.

"Umm the cat lady, wait her name is...Bast."

"You realize she's a goddess Percy?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Rachel questioned.

"The last I knew the House of Life declared the gods of Egypt their enemies."

"Woah really?" Rachel exclaimed. "And the magicians were powerful enough to fight the gods?" Chiron nodded.

"But they're back now and working with the magicians." I told them. "Chiron how realistic is this? Can we honestly fight the Egyptians and hope to win?" Chiron was silent for a good minutes.

"I don't think Rome alone stands a chance. Maybe with Greeces help but certainly not alone. And even still, Mira knows how we fight. Even if she didn't tell them your weaknesses she could still prepare the magicians for how to fight you. This isn't a war we'll win."

"Then why fight it?" I questioned.

"Because the Romans are stubborn and the gods haven't told us the truth!" Rachel practically screamed. "Lets just march out right now and tell everyone what really happened last night. Then we Iris message Egypt, apologize, and ask for peace terms. No one times, no one gets injured, and things go back to normal."

"What if they react like Drew?" Chiron asked to no one in particular. Rachel sighed.

"Dang it." She muttered. "What the heck was that anyways?" I shrugged. Chiron stroked his beard.

"Whatever it is can not happen again. If it does and someone dies it will add fuel to the fire. I think we haven't passed the point of no return yet. The Egyptians might not wish to fight either. Mira certainly didn't sound anxious to. If you could convince her to talk to the Egyptians Percy we could have peace. But only if we find a way to stop this 'kill on sight' reaction. I don't know if Hera meant to trigger it last night or if it was an honest mistake."

"If she did?" Rachel asked.

"Then we need our answer soon or else she could do it again." I concluded.

"Dang Annabeth would be proud if she were here." Rachel told me with a smirk. "That was really smart Percy."

"Thanks, but where do we start?" Rachel and I looked to Chiron.

"I am old but I don't recall ever having this problem before."

"Great, its not like there's another ancient trainer sitting around with a bunch of knowledge." Rachel sighed angrily. Chiron's eyes lit up. "Wait there is?"

"Possibly. He certainly isn't as old as I am but he does have a different perspective. There's only one problem."

"That doesn't matter." I told Chiron. "Who is he?"

"The head of the House of Life. The position is referred to as the-"

"Chief Lector." I finished.

"I changed my mind. I don't like it when your smart. Its not natural." Rachel told me. "So we're going to ask our potential enemies to help us out? I can see why that's a problem."

"They are advocates of Order. War is hardly maintaining the balance. He will understand the need for peace. I just hope he has the answers."

"Great lets Iris message him." I said. Rachel face palmed and then smiled.

"Thank you Fates for correcting that mistake. A smart Percy just isn't right.. Percy Iris isn't going to deliver a message to the Egyptians." I felt kinda stupid but I tried not to show it.

"There are other ways. I do believe I have my old scrying bowl around somewhere. It was a gift back in ancient times when we were on friendlier terms. I'll haven't used it in two millennia but I don't think I got rid of it. While I look for it the two of you should get some sleep. Stay here though, as soon as I find it we're going to sort this out. And don't tell anyone else. Lupa would have my tail for this." Rachel and I nodded seriously.

"What about the Legion?" I asked.

"The idiots listened to Octavian and decided to maintain their decision of war." Rachel sighed. "Maybe if we can get Egypt to agree on peace and the Greek demigods we can somehow corner Rome and force them to accept peace. Or maybe somehow this is all some big misunderstanding and when the real truth is found out everyone will realize how stupid it is to fight. They did declare war rather hastily and like Mira said the crocodile wasn't supposed to attack them. But first we have to get rid of the reaction." I nodded, it made sense.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep. I have dibs on the last bed in the infirmary." Rachel blurted out as she shoved past me and ran out the door.

"Great, I guess I get the chair." Her response was her best fake evil villain cackle.

**Q:What was the name of the ship Percy and Annabeth 'borrowed' from the pirates in the Sea of Monsters?**


	2. Chapter 2

Redundant Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters. If I did I would be working on the last HoO book just sayin'

**pizzapie IS MINE-correct!**

**kalifornia-I fangirl too when I write sometimes. My sister thinks I'm crazy**

**Guest-that made my day thank you!**

**Guest-shhh don't tell them that! and correct**

**Mariepc-sorry it took a while and correct**

**Eagle eye27-yea! and correct**

**ckies-correct and thanks!**

**Chapter Two~Rome Wastes No Time**

I started a pot of coffee before I ran upstairs to get Carter. The stairs didn't make any noise as I sprinted upstairs. Strangely I wasn't tired at all. When I reached the top hallway I ran around and lightly knocked on all of the doors. Well except Sadie's, I knew I'd have to storm in and drag her out.

Carter was the first out as usual. His brow scrunched as he studied my relaxed position leaning against the railway. Then he checked his watch.

"Rome declared war." I announced in an even tone.

"_What_?" Jaz hissed in disbelief as she walked out rubbing her eyes. Walt was out of his room in an instant too.

"When?" Walt asked getting down to business.

"Somewhere around midnight." I waved a hand in the air. "But we need to be ready. The Senate will meet immediately to discuss if throwing the spear was valid since they didn't approve war before. That will take at least two hours. Add another for Octavian being a tricky word person and another for the Greeks who'll speak up and complicate things. The gods will show up and lie some more to make sure everyone is on their side. So by this point in time all of that is done. The Roman soldiers will go to sleep while the leaders establish a plan before they fall asleep. Most Greeks will just be waking up. Their senior counselors will meet to discuss their course of action which will take a while too.

With all of that in mind we have until noon. But an attack is more likely to come in the late afternoon. That is why I didn't wake you up sooner."

"Who's attacking?" Zia asked with a yawn. Then she took one look at me. "Gods its never good when Mira wakes us up in the early morning."

"Relax we'll be fine. We've got all the info on them but they know nothing about us. I'll tell the story when Sadie gets out but everyone should start brainstorming. We need a plan before the initiates wake up and then we can alternate taking naps until the afternoon to make sure everyone is well rested and ready." I wasn't sure where all of this was coming from but it made sense. Like I'd thought about it in enormous detail.

Carter seemed to think about it a minute and then nodded approvingly.

"Chances are Sadie isn't going to get up. You snooze you lose. Okay Mira you get two minutes to tell us the story. No more until later, we need to get going." Carter's dark brown eyes met mine and I took a huge breath. Then I launched into the a crazy fast speech, trying to cram the past ten or so hours into it.

"Okay Sally, Paul, and Emme are this mortal family but Sally is actually Percy's mom too so they've got connections with the immortal world. I used to hang out with them before things fell apart and we got close. Anyways I saw them in Brooklyn getting attacked and I helped them out. Then I noticed they had more monsters on their trail so I dropped everything to chase after them because frankly I still care about the three of them. Unfortunately they went straight to Camp Half Blood to tell Percy they'd seen me alive, stupid choice by me I know.

Anyways I had to fight with Percy to defend the three of them but he didn't see me in the darkness and I should have run but I didn't. Anyways the gods turned out to be there at the Camp and most of the demigods somehow were drawn out to see this spectacle late at night. There was a bit of verbal fighting and then I got mad so I shouted out the truth and I kinda might have used some magic too. I actually managed to convince a good deal of demigods I was right and they started to turn against their parents. It was a bunch of shouting, angry people but they didn't know what to do.

I got sucked into it and I ranted to the Olympians about how screwed up they are. I don't remember the exact insult I used. Anyways Hera finally came out of shock enough to do something. All she freaking said was 'I will not stand here and be insulted by an Egyptian'. Then all of a sudden everyone lost their heads and charged me so I tried to snap them out of it like with you Carter, only it didn't work. I managed to hold my own for a few minutes before giving up and coming back here.

I realized how long it would take the Romans to decide on a course of action and decided to let you sleep. In fact I caught a few zzzzs myself." I smiled convincingly. In truth I hadn't slept at all but I wasn't going to share with everyone else what really happened to me after the late night incident on Half Blood Hill.

"That sounds complicated." Jaz finally said with a frown. She caught my eye and silently asked if I was alright. I managed to widen my smile and give a relaxed nod. Hopefully it didn't look to terribly forced. I knew Jaz doubted it a little but she let it drop.

"Okay. So you did you provoke an attack?" Carter asked with a frown. I knew he was deep in thought.

"Nope. I helped them out and then gave Octavian a free shot. He missed. I never attacked myself." Carter nodded and then ran back to his room. He came back out with a notepad and a pen. His hands flew across the pages as he jotted a few things down.

"Oh and we figured the prophecy out." I told him. "The other hero of fire chose war unfortunately. But he doesn't have the ability to decide to who wins on the bright side." Carter made a noise to show he heard then looked up from his notepad.

"First we need to fortify our borders more. Jaz and Zia go place some minor shield spells at the bridges. I want to know when they get into Brooklyn. Walt you should have some memories of how we were defeated the first time. Mira's going to help me analyze those. Then we'll look at the modern Roman fighting techniques and figure out a defensive strategy. Mira do we need to worry about Greece?"

I hesitated a good deal before answering. In my mind I weighed things out and tried to see things the way Annabeth would. "Not right away I think. But just in case I'll go over their fighting styles too."

"What's more important is their numbers and their magic." Walt pointed out. "If we can kept them out of the House and sit on the roof and throw curses on them it will be easier than actually physically fighting them."

"How does their magic compare to ours?" I asked with a frown. I really hadn't thought about it that much. Sure Lou Ellen could do a few magic tricks that weren't tricks but we could create freaking energy avatars.

"Hecate is no match for Isis." Walt said reassuringly. "Besides all of us can use magic and a select group of demigods have the ability to use magic correct? And even so they only have a fraction of a god's power that they are born with whereas we can harness the full power of stronger, older gods."

"Mira how many demigods_ can_ use magic?" Carter asked as he scrawled something else on his notepad. I frowned as I counted.

"As of now there are four at Camp Half Blood I think, possibly more by now. They're all extremely inexperienced. A year or less of training for all of them."

"Why only a year?" Jaz asked confused.

"The children of Hecate sided with the Titans. The minor gods were ignored at Camp Half Blood and on Olympus before the war. They wanted to earn her more respect. They were all killed except one but he hates the Camp and plus he's not allowed to go there so we don't have to worry about him."

"Lucky us," Zia remarked. "Anything else that will help us out?" I tried hard to remember anything about the children of Hecate. Typically the cabins had a universal fear or weakness. Hephaestus kids usually weren't fond of heights. Athena's kids lost their minds when they heard the word spider.

"I can't remember but theres probably something. If you do just a little bit of research and look at what happened with Hecate in the old myths you can probably turn something up. Like how Athena kids and spiders don't go together because of the contest between the goddess and Archanea. " Carter nodded and finally looked up from the notepad.

"Right there are a few changes in the plan. Walt is going to drag Sadie out of bed and get her downstairs and awake. If Jaz and Zia aren't back yet start researching Hecate's myths and see if you can find something. Oh wait Zia make sure you get the tunnels too. Real fast, Mira is it likely they'll come by water without, umm what's his name?"

"Percy, and I don't think so. Romans do not like boats. As in extreme dislike." I responded confidently. Carter scribbled that down on the sheet.

"Okay Mira and I will get the initiates up during that time and fill them in on what's going on. Mira I want you to be thinking of how the Legion is going to be organized. Pick out specific magicians to target groups of the soldiers and disable them. Also think about the most effective way to fight them in physical combat, just in case it comes to that." I nodded.

"After Jaz is going to prep the infirmary. Walt and Sadie will double check the defense spells and make any adjustments necessary. Zia is going to make sure we're stocked up extra magic supplies and round up all the figurines and statues. I will go the First Nome and tell Uncle Amos what's going on. Mira will be giving the initiates their assignments for the attack when it comes. The current plan is to place everyone at a window or on the roof. Rely on our spells to protect us while shooting at the Romans."

The words shooting and Roman reminded me of something. And it clicked in Jaz's mind too.

"Christian." We said at the same time.

I had my phone out in an instant. My phone went straight to his voice mail. Something deep inside told me that wasn't good at all. I redialed, this time calling his apartment phone. I waited impatiently while it rang. Carter sent Zia and Jaz off to start their work while Walt quietly slipped inside Sadie's room. Voice mail again, I sighed and resisted the urge to throw the phone. Christian could take care of himself. Besides he'd probably be the first person Jason would call for back up so he had to know about the war by now.

"Mira?" I looked up at Carter expectantly. The look in his brown eyes told me he was being cautious. Add that to the few second long hesitation while his fingers twitched and I knew something was up. "Lets go to the kitchen for this actually, we don't want to be up here when Sadie wakes up."

"Good point." I said with a look back at her door. "Right well time to jump ship." I vaulted the railing and silently fell five stories. I turned so that I'd land sitting. The springs in the couch shot me back up a foot in the air and then I hit the cushions again. I jumped off when I saw Carter falling after me. He landed just a few inches to the right of where I was sitting.

"We should put more cushions on the couch. And extra bouncy springs." I suggested.

"Brilliant idea. Because the ankle biters need more incentive to jump on the couch."

"Put a trampoline there instead." Carter face palmed and I laughed at him. He mouthed something to himself was we walked side by side into the kitchen. I wasn't sure what it was so I playfully shoved him and he barely missed the doorframe.

Carter rolled his eyes and then noticed the coffee. I had started a bad habit at Brooklyn House, one we'd need during the war. Caffeine was a necessity at Camp Jupiter. And soda was over half of the Stolls smuggle profits at Camp Half Blood.

I jumped up on the counter and let my legs dangle off the edge. I scooted around a bit so that there wasn't a cabinet handle right behind my head. Carter leaned against the counter holding a ceramic mug with one hand. We stared at each other for a while. The short lived playfulness dwindled away like the steam from his cup.

"Mira can we win this with just Brooklyn House?"

"Yes but I wouldn't risk it Carter. We're dealing with a group of gods who don't tend to play by the rules." Carter nodded and took a drink. I studied his face when he put the mug down. "You don't want to involve anyone else. Why?"

"The hidden agents of Chaos would love an opportunity such as this. And even the magicians loyal to Order will have anti-Roman sentiments. If we pull them into the war chances are they'll want to not just win, but eradicate Olympus. They'll kill the demigods Mira."

"Why?" I hissed. "Um I mean that seems a bit harsh." I cursed my stupid defensive reaction inside my head. I wasn't supposed to care about the demigods. They weren't on my side and I wasn't on theirs any more.

"Tell me how the Romans will see this war ending." I thought Carter's request was a bit odd but I complied.

"Them standing on the ruins of Brooklyn with their stupid eagle raised up."

"And where are we in that?" My stomach dropped when I realized what Carter was getting at.

"Dead. Those who survive will either be executed right away or they get a fast and biased trial that will call for death."

"Exactly. The House of Life was almost eradicated the first time. I highly doubt many have forgotten. When we win there will be a wonderful opportunity to pay back past wrongs."

"You're the pharaoh." I argued. "Won't they listen to you if you tell them not to kill anyone?"

"Not all of them. Or maybe they will but that won't stop the 'accidental' deaths. Worse yet, the little voice you have could be in everyone. This could turn into a huge slaughterfest."

"Carter if one Roman dies then the rest of them won't stop fighting until they're all dead or they win. We can't let anyone die. However I have no issues if someone wants to turn the First Cohort into a pack of rabid weasels."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah Carter," I sighed. "I realized how much has changed last night. They don't mean anything to me any more. I've got a new family to fight for." I gave him a big smile.

"Really?" Carter sounded pretty pleased. "I kinda expected you to want to try and negotiate before we jumped right into the fighting." I didn't hesitate before I shook my head.

"The Romans are going to get what's coming to them." I said with a dreamy smile on my face. "Then so will the Olympians."

Carter waved a hand in front of my face and my eyes snapped back to him. "Just checking, you are still Mira right? Because this sounds like the Voice."

"Its complicated. But things finally clicked for me. It just took some time for me to wake up from some stupid dreams and realize what reality was like. Remind me to thank Jason for that later. I've always wanted to monologue like the villains in the movies do."

"Okay but only if I get to kick his butt to Queens and back first." Carter gave me an awkward reassuring hug while I laughed at the mental image he'd given me.

"Be my guest." I said. "In fact in your avatar you could probably get him into Queens with just one kick."

"I want to kick someone!" Carter and I both looked over at the doorway and saw Sadie pouting with crossed arms. Walt came in behind her. "Or better yet turn them into the ankle biters new pet! Give me some names Mira."

"No I get priority over Sadie." Jaz argued as she and Zia ducked under Walt's arm to get into the kitchen.

"Woah, what happened to the sweet pacifist I knew?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm letting out my inner Sekhmet." Jaz claimed.

"We have salsa right?" Sadie asked randomly. She looked expectantly at Carter who had taken a step away from Jaz.

"Yeah," Carter reassured her. "And tomato sauce."

"Good," Zia said while looking pretty scared. "We might just need both."

"Okay ignoring that you do realize there are two hundred and fifyish in the Twelfth Legion?"

"Oh we'll explain later." Zia said with a wave of her hand. "But I do believe someone didn't do their job of waking up the initiates." Zia gave a pointed look to Carter. He grinned sheepishly.

"No we were just waiting for you to see this." I claimed as I jumped to Carter's defense. "Star Trek or Star Wars?" I asked the kitchen group. After three awkward seconds of silence Jaz shrugged.

"Star Wars?" She guessed.

"Star Trek." Walt said. I looked at Zia.

"Ummm Carter?"

"They're movies. Pick one Zia."

"Star Wars."

"Star Trek." Carter said and then looked over at Sadie.

"James Bond."

"Not an option." I told her, "but I'll put that on the list. Now pick."

"No."

"Okay I pick Star Trek then." I walked out to the Great Room and plugged my phone into the speakers on the entertainment system. Then I cranked the volume and covered my ears as the red alert started playing.

There was a high pitched scream as Julian ran out of his room and then looked down and saw me rolling on the floor with laughter. "The killer whales have come for my penguins!" Felix yelled as he ran out of his room holding two black objects. The other doors started opening and I turned the sounds off but it took me a whole minute to stop laughing.

"Mira," Carter scolded.

"Oh man I wish I had thought of that." Sadie sighed. "Jame Bond tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. Iron Man the day after."

"Brilliant." We high fived while Zia and Carter started to figure out where they could get magical sound proof ear plugs. "Walt any suggestions?"

"The Barbie Song." Jaz whispered diabolically in my ear so Carter and Zia couldn't hear. Sadie grinned when my eyes lit up and I passed Jaz's suggestion along.

"Who did that?" Shelby demanded while glaring down at us.

"Me!" I shouted as I raised a hand. "We've got a problem."

"I've got this Mira." I let Carter make the announcement. "Initiates as of last night Rome has declared war on us." Cue the hushed whispers as roughly twenty pairs of eyes looked down on us.

"So are you going to lead us into battle Carter?" Cleo asked. All eyes turned to him. Even I didn't resist the urge to turn around and stare expectantly. Carter was standing straight up with an aura of seriousness around him. To anyone else he probably looked like an ordinary teenager in jeans and a t-shirt. I knew the look on his face though. It was the look Jason wore a lot. I'd seen it on Percy too. It was like the same old story in a different setting for me. The only question was would it end the same way this time?

"Yes." He responded automatically. "I'm going to the First Nome right now to officially return to the throne. In the meanwhile Mira is going to tell you our defensive strategy. Be ready, we don't know when Rome will attack." Everyone nodded solemnly. "Okay get your magic clothes on, restock your bags and report downstairs in five minutes. Mira you're in charge of them. The rest of you know your jobs."

...War Across the River...War Across the River...War Across the River...

"Okay lets review. What do you do if you see a blond guy flying?" I was standing on the coffee table in the Great Room. The initiates were either sitting on the couch in front of me or on the floor. I put my hands on my hips waited only a second for a response.

"Tell you or Carter." Alyssa responded.

"Okay good. Who else are you supposed to look for?"

"The Chinese guy!" Shelby shouted.

"Or the girl with curly hair and golden eyes." Maddie added. I nodded.

"Lets say the Romans attack from just one direction. Who is going to focus on the first Cohort?" Julian, Shelby, and three others raised their hands. "Second Cohort?" Payton, Cleo, and Mark raised their hands. "Third?" Four hands went up. "Fourth?" Five hands went up. "And fifth?" Only two hands went up but Jaz and Zia were on the fifth too.

"Okay and remember if they surround us go to the side that your cohort is attacking from. I'll move you around if there's too many in one spot. Alyssa what's your special job?"

"Make sure someone isn't tunneling under the House."

"Julian who are you looking for?"

"She'll be wearing a purple cloak. Either on a Pegasus or in the front row with a gold dog and a silver dog."

"Shelby?"

"I'm going to turn the creepy blond dude into a teddy bear!" She proclaimed joyfully. I grinned.

"Alright that's pretty much everything. You guys are dismissed. Hey Felix your on watch first. On your way up can you send Zia, Walt, Sadie, and Jaz down? Thanks." The initiates jumped up when I dismissed them and headed in various directions. Felix headed for the stairs. I looked at the clock and realized I'd been lecturing my faithful minions for most of the afternoon. I jumped off the coffee table onto the couch and then flipped over the back and sauntered into the kitchen.

I got to work making peanut butter apple slices. Then I grabbed a glass of milk and turned around. Everyone was waiting patiently for me. I set my stuff on the island and took a quick drink.

"Okay Zia and Jaz you guys are going to focus on the Fifth Cohort. Sadie, Walt, Carter, and I are the reserve, we'll go where we're needed. If they attack by surrounding us then everyone in here is part of the reserve. Walt you also have to be alert. There's a son of Hades, I don't know if he'll come with Rome or not. But if he shows up you drop everything and focus on him. He doesn't look like much but he's probably the second most powerful demigod I know. Second or third. Lucky for us we won't face Percy today. Unless Drew has brainwashed him. By the way Sadie if Drew shows up she's all yours.

Zia look for a guy using fire. He is a Greek but he might come since he knows Jason really well. Sadie you look for the magic users, single them out and disable them. No substantial injuries okay? That should be everything."

"No its not. Where's Christian?" Jaz asked looking worried. I ate another apple casually while trying to word my response in the best way.

"I realized it is a super bad idea to ask him to fight with us right off the bat. The Romans will realize he's known all along and then they'll label him as a betrayer which will motivate them more to fight us. Trust me we don't need that today. I'm guessing Carter already explained his theory on old magicians and grudges and revenge? Yeah so if we don't get back up we don't need determined Romans."

"Did you tell him?" Jaz asked. I shook my head.

"I'm hoping to wait long enough that when Rome shows up to fight it looks like I swayed Christian. Then they'll blame it on me instead of him. It will still infuriate them but at least then they won't be bad at him. Maybe after the war he can still be on good terms with his siblings." I knew that wasn't realistic. Jason would call him for help after we kicked their butts back to Manhattan. That is assuming Rome attacked first.

I looked up and saw Zia and Walt silently communicating with each other. After a second they realized I was frowning at them and went back to looking around the kitchen. Something in my head told me to be suspicious.

Sadie and Jaz felt it too, I could tell from the look on their face. Then Zia's eyes widened. "The warning spells."

"Bloody hell!" Sadie declared as she raced over to a cabinet and pulled out a bowl. I chugged my milk and shoved another apple slice in my mouth. Jaz was already running for the stairs while Walt started pulling lots of chains and amulets out of the Duat and putting them on. Zia grabbed the olive oil and shoved it at Sadie.

"Romans!" It was a faint cry but someone on the upper floor repeated it and it got louder as everyone started shouting the word to make sure everyone in Brooklyn House got the message. I shoved another apple slice in my mouth while I used my other hand to pull out my magic bag. Walt had taken off after he heard the cry. I was right on his heels as Sadie started chanting the scrying spell.

The brown messenger bag appeared in my hand as I ran. I ducked my head under the strap. I double checked my sword was in it as I finished chewing and swallowed hard. Walt was on the first staircase, Jaz was running around the first floor toward the second stair case. I cut across the Great Room toward the stairs and then decided I hated stairs.

Instead I used the back of the couch to jump up and focused on falcon form. I flapped my wings furiously and flew up the five stories in a matter of seconds. I flew over the initiates heads as they ran up the last staircase to the roof. Outside I could see a storm brewing.

The door at the top was open and I sailed out into the rather chilly afternoon. Dark clouds loomed overhead and the wind was picking up. I circled high in the air and looked down. All five Cohorts coming at us from all directions. They were pouring out of the alleys shouting their Roman war chants. Officers were giving commands and the eagle was shooting lightning. It arced toward Brooklyn House and meet a golden wall of magic. I would have sighed if I wasn't a bird.

"Fire!" A volley of golden tipped arrows shimmered as they raced up into the air at us. They exploded when they hit the shield and blocked my view. I dove down and transformed back into a girl a few feet off the ground. My feet roughly collided with the ground and I stood up fast.

"First cohort is coming at us from the north. Second is east. Third west. Fourth and fifth south. Move!" The initiates split up and got to their side of the House fast. I ran to Freak's stable and made sure it was secure. If he got out he'd be shot in an instant. I moved Felix from the south wall to the east wall and then put Jaz there too.

There was lots of shouting. The building rocked once as something hit it. The shield spells were constantly shimmering into view as Christian's siblings did their best to bring them down. Flashes of light bombarded us from all directions as the Romans tried their best to break the shield.

"If you have a target find them!" I shouted to the magicians. Ignoring Freak's cries I climbed on top of his stable to get a better view. I looked for Reyna's pegasi but I didn't see her. Sadie ran up panting a second later and found her way to and edge and started shouting spells.

I focused on feeling for magic. Then there was an ear shattering crack as a huge golden bolt of energy hit the shield right in front of me. I ran over to the nearest edge and stared down. Jason was looking up at me, his purple cloak swirling around in the wind. Reyna was next to him shouting in Latin as her gold and silver dogs prowled around her. Right behind them was the standard bearer. My fingers twitched as I stared at them. Jason was looking straight at me. Three of the most influential people together on the battlefield. It was about to become four.

**Q: As of when this chapter is published, how many days till the House of Hades?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I updated within a week! Its amazing! Is anyone else sad the HoH comes out on a freaking Tuesday? I have school. And on Monday I actually get out for tennis all day so why couldn't it have been Monday? I think Uncle Rick just likes to know that there are hundreds of kids who are willing to wake up at midnight (if you have a kindle) to read his book before class.**

**kalifornia-mission accomplished *fist pump* whenever says they fangirl I feel like Uncle Rick**

**crystal nyx-its fine its fine! I'm glad your here#! now ;)**

**ckies-I counted the flag bearer as three and then Mira was referring to herself as four. Because face it, steal the eagle and the Legion will get depressed...or become super motivated**

**TheMaster4444-so it does**

**fanfic1892-new reviewer! Made my day. And dang you are lucky if you get it on the fifth of August. I don't get mine until midnight on the eighth**

** eagleye27-correct! and thank you**

**Mariepc-you ma'am take the cookies for being so precise. blue cookies for you :D**

**Chapter 3~I Play Flying Charades**

Percy PoV

"Peeeeerccccy. Perseus Jackson. Seaweed brain? Kelp head? Sleep drooler?" I must have moved at that point. "Okay good you're not a corpse. Come on Chiron found the bowl." It was an urgent whisper that had me thinking 'what the heck?' until I fully woke up. I blinked and sat up straight. Rachel was right in front of my face, her wide eyes expectant. What she said finally registered and I almost jumped out of the wooden chair next to Annabeth's bed.

Wise Girl was still sound asleep. Her blond curls were spralwed all over the crisp white pillows and I couldn't see her face under them. I stood up and took a moment to brush them away so I could see her face.

Her features were not relaxed like they should have been. Instead her eyebrows were scrunched together and a frown hovered on her lips. On top of the white sheets both of her hands were clenched into fists so tightly her tan skin had turned white. I held both of them and gently squeezed. They relaxed a little and I sighed. She still don't look very healthy.

The little glass bowl of Ambrosia pudding I had spoon fed her before I fell asleep had been refilled. If the Apollo kids had deemed it enough time to give her more then I was going to go with it. Carefully I fed her two spoonfuls before Rachel started to tap her foot. Then I carefully replaced the bowl on her beside table. Her cheeks had a little color now. I was glad to see any improvement.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Rachel hissed.

"Coming," I told her as I turned away from Annabeth. I followed Rachel to Chiron's office. I rubbed my neck on the way since the chair had left a cramp in it. Rachel turned around to look at me and frowned. "What?"

"Oh gods Percy hold still for a moment." She stood on tip toe and tried to force my messy hair down. I put both hands on her shoulders and forced her back down flat on her feet.

"Its not going to work." I told her with a grin.

"I'll make it work," she threatened eyes flashing.

"Aren't we supposed to be meeting with Chiron?"

"We can't talk to the Egyptians with our leader looking like this!" I looked down at my rumpled orange shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Sure my sneakers were a bit muddy and my hair never lay flat but I couldn't have looked bad.

"Rachel its not a big deal."

"I just have a feeling this isn't going to go well." She told me while twirling a strand of her orange hair around her index finger. "Like a possible oracle premonition feeling."

"Do we have any other options than to fight?" Rachel opened her mouth to answer and then shut it looking defeated. "Thought so." I lead down the carpeted hallway to the door of Chiron's office. We quietly opened it and slipped inside, being careful to shut it behind us. He had a big bronze bowl set on his cleared off desk. It was filled with oil to almost the brim.

Chiron was already staring at a shimmery image in the liquid. Rachel and I crept around opposite ends of his desk to look out of it. I was careful to lean back so my face wouldn't appear to whoever was on the other...end of the connection I guess. I didn't really know the proper terminology for scrying.

"This is Nea, initiate of the First Nome of the House of Life. The Chief Lector is busy right now." I looked up at Rachel. She sent me a silent message with the look on her face.

_They have a first grade answering service?_

_We need one. Its cool._ Rachel nodded.

"Please leave a name and nome and he will get back to you as soon as possible." Nea was a little girl with short black hair and big brown eyes. She gave us a smile, one of her front teeth was missing. I smiled, she reminded me of Julia a bit. Then I noticed the serious look on Chiron's face. That didn't mean anything good. My grin practically fell off my face.

"Nea, is it another nome leader?" The voice came from the bowl but I didn't see another person. Chiron calmly answered.

"Its me." Nea looked over at something beyond the view of the bowl. She scooted out of the circle of view. Then suddenly it was filled with a new face.

The man whose face filled the bowl I can only describe as different in a super cool way. He had dark skin and eyes with black braided hair. Gold charms hung off the end of his braids and he had a twinkle in his eye that reminded me of my dad. He was wearing what looked like karate pants with an animal skin cloak. A golden cloud of symbols surrounded him and a wooden staff was in his right hand. The golden symbols sort of mesmerized me until he spoke.

"Chiron," The guy with braids said with a serious look but a faint smile. He had a commanded voice with a bit of humor int it. "This is...unexpected." Something about the last word made me feel like he'd actually been waiting for us to call.

"Amos, you're the Chief Lector?" Chiron asked in shock. Amos bobbed his head once. There was a gentle tingling, like wind chimes, as all of the gold in his hair clinged together. "What happened to Iskander?"

"Well not all of us can be immortal. Two thousand is long even for a magician."

"Oh, my condolences...and congradulations." Chiron said awkwardly. Rachel nudged me and I looked over.

_Who are we talking about?_ She mouthed. I was prepared to shrug when a sudden wave of knowledge hit me.

_The guy Chiron wanted to talk to._

_The other old hero trainer that apparently isn't immortal?_

_Yeah._

Rachel nodded and went back to staring intently at the bowl. Her eyes flared suddenly and her mouth dropped a little. I didn't have time to ask what she just realized because Chiron and Amos had gone right ahead with their conversation.

"Amos, we have a very serious problem."

"I am aware of that Chiron-" Amos was cut off by Rachel coughing like she just gotten punched in the gut. She even bent over and clutched her head and she backed up from the desk. I ran around the front to be at her side. "No no no no!" She gasped out. "Percy you have to help-" before she could finish her eyes rolled back and her skin started getting pale. I managed to catch her before her head hit the wooden floor.

"What's going on?" Another voice demanded from inside the bowl. "You're talking to a, a Greek? Unacceptable!" It was a man's voice and he sounded British but I was too busy worrying about Rachel. Green smoke was slowly trickling from her nose.

"Chiron?" I called while I put a hand on her head. She was ice cold. Now her skin tone resembled Nico's.

"Chiron!" Since when did I have an echo? There was a loud pounding as someone or something raced toward us. To be safe I pulled out Riptide and got ready to uncap it.

Nyssa practically broke down the door. Her face was red and she looked scared half to Hades. Little white pieces of fuzz clung to her hair. "The Romans stole the Argo II! Leo went after them on Buford but he needs help!" Nyssa cried. Fuzz, Romans, warship.

"Octavian." I said softly.

"Yes, and several others. Leo needs help!" Nyssa pleaded. I shot to my feet and ran through the Big House. The Apollo kid just leaving the infirmary was about ready to shh me until he saw my face. Then he probably decided it was smarter to get out of my way.

I whistled as soon as I got out onto the porch. The sky was rapidly turning gray. Nyssa was just steps behind me.

Wind rustled my hair as Nyssa pointed toward something high up. I could see the bronze warship moving along steadily. It was getting close to the river. Behind it there was a small object flying in radom defense patterns.

_Boss!_ Blackjack galloped up toward me and stopped with a flick of his mane.

_See that warship?_ I asked as I jumped on. The instant I got on we were already in the air.

_That crazy metal dragon that's a sky hog? Yeah I see it._

_Follow it._

_Does it breath fire now?_ Blackjack asked cautiously as we started to gain altitude.

_No clue, can you catch it?_

_Do you really think I'm slower than a hunk of metal?_ There was an indignant snort and then, _of course I can catch it_. Blackjack's wings started to beat faster as we sped up. My challenge had been motivation enough. I uncapped Riptide in anticipation and held on with my other hand. A silent minute passed as Blackjack quickly gained on the Argo II.

_Yo Boss I think the boy on the flying table is trying to signal you_. My eyes snapped over to my left. Sure enough Leo was kneeling on the flying wooden table waving at me like crazy. I thought he might have been shouting but I couldn't hear over the growing wind. The Argo II was closer now, I could see people standing at the railing looking back at us. Then suddenly there were arrows flying at us.

_Hold on Boss!_ I desperately clutched my arm around Blackjack's neck in an attempt to not fall to my death. Blackjack certainly didn't help me any. Three back flips, two rolls, and a dive to boot. Somehow I stayed on and didn't get hit with any arrows. My stomach didn't feel so great after but we were right behind the Argo II so the archers couldn't aim at us any more.

"Leo!" I shouted. He turned to face me again. "Who's on the ship?" I definitely heard him talking but I couldn't understand. He was making wild gestures at his face. "What?" Leo slumped his shoulders and then pried his hair off his face with one hand while pointing to his mouth with the other. Or where his mouth should have been.

It looked like someone had taken Celestial bronze and woven right over his mouth. It clung tightly to his skin so that it almost looked like part of his face. He couldn't talk at all. Then he pointed down. His toolbelt was gone.

"Di immortals." I muttered. Leo started drumming his fingers on Buford. Then he stopped and looked at me expectantly. I stared back dumbly. He did it again while looking at me like this should be painfully obvious. Then face palmed in defeat and looked down. We were close to the river, I could see it down beneath us with the bridges and ferries.

_Boss I think we're playing charades now._ I looked back at Leo. Sure enough he was making deliberate motions. He pointed to himself, then his head.

"You have an idea?" I shouted hopefully. Leo cupped a hand over his ear. _Get us closer._

_Boss with this wind we just might hit them. Do you know what hitting that table with my wing will do?_ Blackjack got closer anyways.

"Idea?" I shouted at Leo. I think he nodded but I really couldn't see his face since the wind was blowing his shirt and hair all over the place. Leo leaned down more so the wind wasn't hitting him as much. With one hand he clutched Buford desperately and with the other he pointed at me. Then he waved his hand around and pointed up at the ship. I looked up at the back of the Argo. Leo could have meant alot of things. I was pretty sure he didn't want me to hurt his ship if I didn't have to so I threw those things out at first.

_Blackjack?_

_Maybe he wants us to fly around all crazy._

_That's stu-oh._ "Distraction?" I shouted as loudly as I could. The wind shoved my shirt in my mouth and I spat it out. Leo gave me a thumbs up. "Anything else?" He shook his head and I saw his eyes. I could tell the gears in his head were turning. Leo had this covered, they'd messed with his ship and he was going to get it back.

He started to scoot to one side of Buford and then started tapping on it again. My heart almost stopped when Buford split in two but Leo was completely on one piece. Just barely though. He looked over at me and shooed me on with one hand and then went back to holding on tightly to his piece of table.

_Boss I'd appreciate it if you put the sword up and hold on with two hands._ My fingers fumbled to get the cap to the tip of the sword but I managed to get it done and wrapped both my arms around Blackjacks neck. I still clutched Riptide the pen in my right hand. _Here we go!_

I should have known Blackjack sounded too happy. He took off at full speed and gained enough altitude to get side by side with the ship. The archers saw us in an instant. They were intent on keeping us away because Blackjack didn't get within twenty feet before we were dodging again.

Blackjack dove left and then rolled over once. I felt a moment of weightlessness where gravity was pulling me away from my pegasi. I passed quickly but left my stomach rumbling again. Then we started on the abrupt zig zags. The arrows weren't missing us by much any more. Leo had better hurry up. I would have looked back but I didn't want to remind the archers about him.

Blackjack rolled once again and my head spun as everything turned upside down. I saw the river almost under us now. In a minute we'd be over it. Then we'd be in Manhattan, after that it was a short ways to Brooklyn. A flying war ship with a dragon head wasn't exactly the friendly message I was trying to send.

Blackjack flipped again and then fell back a ways. _Blackjack if I'm going to die I'd rather not fall to my death or get shot_.

_What does that mean Boss?_

_Can you get me on the deck?_

Blackjack had rolled away from an arrow that exploded into a next. One of the weights on the corners hit my arm and fell away toward the ground. The mortals would have fun explaining random nets dropping from the sky. For a moment I wondered if the Argo II would be considered a UFO then I refocused on our deadly game of flying tag.

_Sure thing. Next time I roll you jump. Good luck Boss._ I didn't have time to ask questions before Blackjack flared his wings and fell back more while tipping them up enough that the wind would carry us up. Then he rolled suddenly so that we were on top of the ship by only a few feet. I released my grip and flippped my body to land feet first on the deck.

Relief filled my brain when my feet hit the deck. I stumbled back a step as I pulled the cap off Riptide. There were two archers on either side of the ship at the railing. Four beefy guys and one built girl were back in Leo's corner messing with his devices to control the ship. Octavian stood beside them and was staring at me. The snake had recruited the Vulcan kids to hijack their brother's ship, what a jerk.

I raised Riptide and rushed at him. To his credit he got his spear out in time. I knocked it to the left and then brought Riptide down it to cut it in half. Octavian got his sword out as he stepped back a bit to buy himself some time. I pressed the offensive with a series of quick attacks. I kept on my toes, ready to dodge at any moment since I didn't have armor to protect me. It also didn't weigh me down which was going to affect Octavian if we kept this up long enough. I didn't plan on that though.

I got Octavian in the right position to through my weight into twisting our locked swords. His flew out of his hands and skittered across the deck. For a moment I thought I was looking at Luke Castellan in the arena from when I'd done that to him five years ago. I shook it off quickly by smacking Octavians helmet and knocking him out.

"Step away from the controls!" I shouted at the Vulcan kids as I jumped over Octavian's body. They all looked up at me and then stepped forward slowly. They all looked at me and then at each other again. They were probably betting on their odds of beating me five on one. I think they had just decided to try their odds rather than risk the Legion's punishment when there was a horrible whining noise. We all stared in shock at the now blank screen. All the lights on the controls had turned off too.

"Lord Jupiter have mercy!" The girl screamed. The five of them started baning on controls again. One pulled up desperately on the plane controls. Another's fingers flew across the dubstep board. The girl was swinging the Wii remote around like she was having an imaginary sword fight. The other two guys sprinted for the steps, most likely going for the engine room.

"You didn't do that?" I asked suddenly feeling sick. We started to slow down and lose altitude. "Let Leo on! He's the only one who can fix this!" I shouted to the archers as they turned around to see what went wrong. The archers dropped their weapons eagerly and clutched at the railing as the front of the ship started to tip down. I leaned back to stay on my feet and shuffled over to the railing. Octavian's body started to slide down the deck toward the mast.

Buford came up on the right side with an anxious but triumphant looking Leo on top. He leaped off and landed on the deck. The other half of Buford burst out of the stairs with Leo's toolbelt and a sphere held gingerly between its two legs. Leo grabbed the sphered and started turning rings around it to match up symbols. His hands moved so fast I got dizzy watching but it worked. The ship straighten up and stopped losing altitude. We started to turn to starboard as Leo set a heading back for Camp.

Then it hit me. Half of Buford had been downstairs. That's what I had been the distraction for. He had his little table minion sneak on and sabotage his own ship. It was a plan worthy of Athena with the gutsiness that would not only have the Ares Cabin's approval, but their enthusiasm to attempt it. Shut down a flying warship over a highly populated part of New York City and bet on the ship stealers letting you on to fix it? Count Clarisse in. And her siblings, and pretty much all of the Romans since gutsiness was like an inherit trait of theirs.

I wasn't sure what to do about the Romans. I recognized a few of them and it was kinda awkward but I realized we couldn't just leave them. Buford zipped around and collected their weapons. Then I marched them all downstairs and locked them in the cabins. They didn't say anything but I got a few looks that told me they weren't very happy with me. This war was going to be plan weird if all the Romans looked at me like that. I had been their leader, and now I was advocating antiRoman behavior. I'd just cut off one of their attacks, that was probably like declaring my support of Egypt to them. Unfortunately I didn't have time to think about that now. Octavian was still on deck.

I decided to tie Octavian up rather than drag him and his armor down to a cabin. A quick trip downstairs was required to get the rope. Then I climbed the steps up to the main deck and froze. Octavian wasn't lying in the middle of the deck any more. Leo was back in his corner setting his stuff up again, totally oblivious.

Then I found him. He was on his stomach at the front of the ship, getting to his feet with sword in hand. "Leo!" I shouted in warning as I sprinted across the deck. Both of us were too late. Octavian brought his sword down on Festus' head.

Leo screamed through the Celestial Bronze on his mouth. It was a horrible sound of loss mixed with the crunch and snap as the metal of Festus' head was broken through. It was followed by a weak whirrr that died out before the sparks started flying. Octavians sword was stuck halfway in the masthead with sparking wires sticking out. Festus's eyes no longer glowed and the ship lurched forward suddenly. The sudden movement threw Octavian back on the hilt of his sword which pushed it farhter through Festus' neck. Now his head was three quarters of the way severed. More wires stuck out and jagged metal edges protruded.

It was a horrific sight and so were the noises Leo was making. I stood in front of Octavian and held Riptide at his neck. He grinned triumphantly. There was no time to tie him to the mast since we were starting to fall fast. "Tie yourself to the rail." I told him as I tossed the rope over. There was no need to watch and see if he followed my instructions. I gave him the chance to save his life, if he didn't take it then that was his problem.

_Help Blackjack?_

He came sliding down the deck toward me, wings flapping. I valuted onto his back and then we turned around awkwardly and he sort of ran sort of flew up the deck. I would tell you what Leo was doing but I had no idea. He had latched his belt onto the controls and was connecting wires from the sphere to all the controllers.

Here ADHD was a blessing, he moved so fast I lost his hands in their movements. Leo looked totally absorbed in his work, an amazing feat considered what had just happened not to mention the pressure on him. I would have offered to help but I can't even tell you how to work my mom's cell phone.

The humming started off slowly as blue light blossomed on the screen. Leo typed a sequence in on the dubstep keyboard and then pulled up on the flight controls. There was a slightly noticeable change. Numbers and letters ran across the screen in long chains of code. Leo's eyes scanned them and continued making adjustments.

_I think its too late Boss. The dragon's going down._

Leo stopped for a moment to look up at me. "Can you get us over the river?" I blurted out. His brown eyes widened and then he went back to hitting buttons. A few rings were turned on the sphere and the hum got louder. I felt us turning and moving more forward than down.

_Get to the edge._

_I'm going to pretend I heard the 'please'._

Blackjack shuffle/flew to the railing and I looked down. It scared me and gave me hope at the same time. Leo was trying to guide us into the river. Fortunately for us there were _not_ any skyscrapers in the way. From what I could tell we would make it and we wouldn't hit a bridge or a ferry. We'd need to land a bit more level if there was any chance of the boat not breaking up on impact.

Our course altered a bit more so that the deck wasn't at so much of a tilt. Leo was thinking along the same lines as I was. I looked back at him. He was staring sadly down at Festus' head which was starting to twist with all the wind hitting it and its shaky connection to the ship. Then Leo went back to twisting his sphere. He stopped and started tapping again while looking up.

It finally hit me that he was using Morse Code. Who it was for, I had no idea. I didn't understand. Maybe it was for Festus, maybe it was for his dad.

Dad.

I was going to need help with this. Lots of it. Since my relationship with my dad wasn't any sturdier than the metal holding Festus's head to the ship I decided to pray. I looked at the steadily growing nearer river and tried to pretend I could hear the waves of the ocean. The memory from the St. Louis Arch came to mind. Another perilous fall, another thought of death, from a time when my dad was a stranger. Almost exactly like now.

_Just help us, please._ I didn't think about anything else. I didn't try to apologize or tell him if he did this it would help make things up to me with the whole Mira situation. All I asked for was for the ship not to break into a thousand pieces when it hit the water.

Leo twisted the ship so that we'd be heading downstream instead of for the Manhattan coastline when we hit the river. That would give us more time to slow down. We could sail back to Camp after and then Leo could start on the repairs...again. I felt pretty bad when I realized how much this must be hurting him. If the Argo II didn't survive hitting the river Leo just might go insane. I prayed a little harder

The water got closer, we were totally over the river now. It was only a matter of seconds. I jumped off Blackjack and closed my eyes. I felt the tug of the water in my gut as I raised my hands. My eyes snapped open as the water rose up around us. It was a giant wave traveling under us that the boat slowly sank into as we continued to travel forward. The wave lost height as we slowly descended to the river's actual water level. The ship shuddered and lurched down a bit as we settled into the river. I swayed a bit and then managed to keep my balance.

The Argo II traveled forward, slowly down until we reached a speed we could actually sail at comfortably. I looked up at the mast and unrolled with with a thought. Ropes flew about and I felt the rudder turning as I set a course back to Long Island. Leo silently walked past me toward the front of the ship.

Octavian's armor was in a pile neatly next to the rope. The grandson of Apollo was gone. I looked out into the water and saw him a ways back swimming for Manhattan. I decided it wasn't worth it to go after him. Leo was now standing at the front holding Festus' broken head in his arms.

I had no clue what to say to Leo. Sorry wouldn't cut it, and there was already an unspoken promise of making Octavian pay. All that was left for me to do was get us home to Camp safely so Leo could fix his best friend.

**So you know I have a heart I did almost cry when I wrote this...and when I read it again.**

**Q: What is the name of Reyna's pegasus? **


	4. Chapter 4

Sparkle9510-it is!

crystal nyx-no worries Leo will get uh...payback soon (explanation in next PoV at CBH)

kalifornia-yes and read the short story. By the way did anyone else think I was kinda physic for asking that question?

pizzapie IS MINE -correctamundo

Guest-yeppers

awesome reader-close! and thank you

ckies-yeppers and we'll get to him ;)

TheMaster4444-thanks also, correct

fanfic1892-turned out I didn't get to either :( but at least your g-ma got you the book! Yeah school. I think Uncle Rick released on school days to expand his reign of terror to our (poor) teachers who have to deal with the sleeping fans (cause they woke up at midnight) or the ones reading through class.

**How my Inspiration Died (a creative author's note) **

_**House of Hades** Spoilers_

It was the Friday October 11 and a poor Percy Jackson fangirl had finally gotten the chance to read the House of Hades. She was curled up in the basement under two blankets to compensate for the ice she had on her leg (the perils of being an athlete). Her eyes flew across the black lines of text displayed on her second generation Kindle. The 'next page' button almost didn't work fast enough for her.

"Bob!" She shouted happily all of a sudden. "Yeah for Bob!" Then she fell silent for a good period of time. Then just as sudden as last time, "NO Bob is good!" Mentally she noted this scene as the first time she was tempted to shut her Kindle off. However it wasn't bad enough to want to throw it at the wall, an urge that had occurred a few times in MoA. Poor fangirl, she was in for a shock.

*next page button, next page button...a couple hundred later*

"Rick," she quietly cursed about half way through the book. The urge to throw the eReader bubbled up for the first time. It was just a notion though, she didn't even pause. She just kept reading. Probably because she knew the coming confession from before they arrived at the castle. "Note to self, change ship pairing for Nico in WAR." She would have written it down but she didn't have time for that. Percabeth simply had to get out of Tartarus, she'd left them down there for three days already and the guilt was killing her. So she got over that scene and kept reading.

*several hundred next page button clicks later*

Threeish hours in and the only time she'd moved was to take the stupid ice off her leg. By now she'd met Rick Riordan's version of the Big Friendly Giant (*cough* Roald Dahl reference *cough*). "Calypso! Don't dare you dare hate him! Team Leo for the gods sakes, all the ladies love Leo!" Lucky for the fangirl she'd shut the door and her mom wasn't around. Otherwise she'd probably be going to get her brain scanned.

"Thank gosh," she sighed at the end of that sequence. She took break to ensure that she wasn't crying and then went diligently back to reading. "Wait! Note to self, I can't ship Laz any more. Caleo is way better." That one she bothered to type up on her laptop which was sitting neglected on the other side of the couch. "I'll write later," she told it with a wave of her hand as wide eyes went back to the white Kindle.

*several more next page clicks later*

"Boooooooobbbbbbb!" She wailed as she kept hitting the next page button. "Why?" She would have stopped to mourn the giant and titan's loss properly but she had to get to the end of the story. At least now Percabeth was half way out of Tartarus. That was good. But everyone else was in a deadly maze. It was a matter of short minutes later that Percabeth emerged from Tartarus, Hazel kicked magical butt, Frank got a promotion, and everyone survived in general. Well except poor Bob and all the monsters of course.

She reached the glossary quickly and skipped through it to confirm Book Five's title. "Blood of Olympus. Yep, sounds about right." For a good moment she sat there. Her brain was probably smoking and her inner fangirl had long since started going crazy.

"UHHHHHH my novel just got destroyed." She sighed as she flopped next to her laptop. "Yep I really can't salvage it. I guess I'll schedule a series rewrite for after the Blood of Olympus to ensure as much canon-osity as I can." That thought rather depressed her and she decided to go find her brother to discuss the plot before she wrote. Unfortunately he wasn't around until ten because of a football game. After which the two had a good rant session away from the ears of their sister who despite having a three day head start hadn't managed to finish yet.

*one week later*

"Why can't I think of anything to write? Gosh dang it Rick you just had to go and kill my inspiration."

*two weeks later*

For a lack of anything else the fangirl had started a letter to her fans to apologize. So far it read:

_Dear Readers,_

_I'm sorry. Its all Rick's __fault._

*right now*

"Okay this sucks but at least I got something done," she said happily while laying down with her laptop. "Okay um warn readers about the rewrite. Okay. Apologize, yep. Cool authors note in story form, check. Fourth wall break, got it. Oh wait! And by the way I'll be ignoring most things in the House of Hades. I'll continue to write as if MoA happened and then pretend a generic happy ending took place in the last two books. Except yes Hazel is magical. And sure Frank got his growth spurt and got ripped but no Jason didn't quit his job. Leo didn't end up on Ogygia (but he will in the rewrite) and Laz is the ship. As for Nico...um well we'll see when I get there. Reyna is still a praetor and if I can fit it in I'll try to include lil Coach Hedge."

She hit the post button and sat down to watch her email for reviews.

**Chapter Four~How to Get the Legion to Retreat: Step One**

**Mira PoV**

Lightning crackled through the air before crashing into our shield with a thunderclap worthy of the Master Bolt. I grinned at Jason's challenge. He really had no clue what in the Underworld he was getting himself into. I wasn't going to warn him. Nope, I was just going to go out there and kick his butt back to Manhattan.

My sword flew into my hand with the aid of a touch of magic. I spun it around in once while planning a trajectory. I needed to land smack dab in the middle of the Praetors and the Standard Bearer. Then I need to defeat those three soundly that the Romans would retreat and stay out of Brooklyn for at least a few days. Hopefully more.

I turned my gaze to the rest of the magicians. Sadie was off to my right. It looked like she and Shelby were in some kind of contest to see who could hit the most Romans with magic dodgeballs. "Sadie," I called. "Time out." She turned around with a questioning look.

"The Romans won't call a retreat unless we give them a good reason. I plan on giving them a spectacular reason. Start pressing the offensive, push them back a bit. Target their weapons especially. You're in charge up here." Was I going to regret that later? Maybe. Oh who am I kidding, of course I'd regret it later. Sadie plus a leadership spot equals a disaster. Hopefully it would be a disaster for the Romans.

"Alyssa?" I called scanning for the back of her head among the linen clad initiates. Across the roof she spun around with wide eye. I met her half way across the room. My knees bent a bit so I could talk in her ear. With the sounds of the battle picking up I needed to make sure she heard exactly what I said.

"Are you ready for the Retreat Plan?" Alyssa's eyes lit up.

"You're going to do it right now?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah," I answered simply. "No point in waiting for us to tire ourselves out. Be watching." Alyssa stepped back and gave me mock salute. I gave her a dramatic bow in return complete with a huge smirk. Jason wasn't going to know what hit him. Literally.

Not all that was left was to get down there. Me being me I couldn't just jump off the roof. Nope, I got a running start with a round off and a back handspring before I sailed out into the open air. I hung above the battlefield for a moment. The birds eye view was rather cool but apparently gravity didn't think so. I let my body twist around in chaotic flips and spirals. Then I straightened out to fall feet first and whisper the word 'slow'. Instantly it felt like I had a parachute pulling me back up gently.

Despite my best attempt to crash into Jason at the front of the line he managed to sense me and jump to the left. His wind powers probably had improved a good deal. No matter. I landed in a crouch and sprung up again. There was about ten feet between my back and the warehouse under Brooklyn House.

Jason's cold blue eyes regarded me warily. I raised my sword slowly and pushed one foot back. "Consider this my trial. I know both of us would rather fight with swords than words." I gave him one of those 'I know I am better than you smiles' to add to the bait. "One on one."

"Sure, one Roman army against one you. Seems fair." Jason responded while raising his golden gladius. That wasn't Penny (my nickname for his coin sword). Well at least now he wasn't trying to kill me with currency.

"Actually I meant you and me. Then of course my army against the Legion."

"Army?" He laughed as he looked at the empty space behind me.

"Uh oh, you really shouldn't have laughed at them." I said with a casual look over my shoulder.

"Soldiers away!" Alyssa high pitched scream sounded intimidating. I was so proud of her! All of a sudden statues started pouring out the windows of Brooklyn House. They lept off the balcony they flew down from the roof. I was surrounded by the fiercest pottery reinforcements in a matter of seconds.

Jason ran at me while the demigods around us engaged Alyssa's soldiers. Right before our blades met I realized he hadn't lost his mind yet. He was still in control. It made me worried and hopeful at the same time. He could go ballistic at any point in this fight and catch me off guard.

_If you kill him it won't be an issue._

_Be helpful or get lost._

_Okay then, duck._ I bent over as the golden blade went a centimeter over my head. It might have severed a few stray strands of hair. I slashed back at Jason and so the cycle began. Our blades created sparks when they met which wasn't very often. I played it safe at first since I wasn't sure how he'd changed. It was clear from the first few strokes he'd been practicing with Greeks. His fighting style was the harmonious blend of Greek and Roman moves mine used to be. Except he didn't add any flourishes to his strokes. No fancy flipping dodges or anything of that sort.

When I felt more comfortable in my knowledge of what he could do I started to press him. He'd shown off his new skills, time for me to shine. I slashed high and then brought my left hand around with my boomerange to hit him int he side. He jumped back to avoid both and I advanced.

Right then Hannibal ran past me trumpeting loudly. The demigod riding him drove him straight into the golden wall. It shimmered into existence again and again as Hannibal kept hitting it. The other demigods who weren't busy smashing pottery pieces were poking the wall with their swords, ramming it with shields, basically anything they could think of. I resisted the urge to laugh at all of them. It was so...Roman.

'Oh look they have a shield. What do we do?'

'Ram into it with something.'

'Sounds like a great plan.'

I let a little snicker out as I somersaulted under another of Jason's attacks. I followed up with another attack of my own. He was being smart and keeping his sword out of the hook of mine. It didn't take a genius to figure out how my weapon was designed to work. When our swords clashed it was always the outside edges and just for a second.

Two slashes latter I managed to get a nick on one of his wrists. I had to give Jason credit, his abilities and stamina had definitely increased. Too bad we were on opposite sides. He seemed to be gaining an vague understanding of how to counter my attacks so I switched strategies. It was like someone flipped the 'random' switch in my brain. I'd attack suddenly then switch to defense to follow with a few seconds of fighting like a Roman after which I'd flip away and then use my Greek skills.

The craziness did its job and I managed to get him off balance and retreating. The demigods around us had wisely scooted away. I slashed at his neck and then swung down when he went to deflect it. The tip of my blade scratched his as they met with a screech. He jabbed at my body and I twisted left to avoid it. I kept on the balls of my feet, always ready to dodge.

He started to sped up his attacks in a desperate attempt to match me. I wasn't one to be outdone so I did too. Slash, dodge, duck, flip, move, advance, take a step back. Jason swung low at my knees. When I went to jump he gave me a shove with the wind. When I say shove, I mean it felt like a professional air football team had just made me the bottom of the pile. My calcuated jump turned into a crazy flip. The wind fought for my sword and I had to let it go to focus on not crashing into the ground.

I managed to regain control in the last split second and land on my feet. My head spun and I did my best to reorient myself quickly. _ Okay nice trick, wanna see what I can do_? Jason wasn't going to give me the chance to show off. He shot a bolt of lightning, probably intending to knock me out. I dove right and held out a hand. My sword skittered across the concrete and into my hand again. Then I lunged up and managed to finally catch Jason's blade in the hook of my sword. My momentum easily wrenched it from his grasp.

"Gotcha Sparky!" I crowed victoriously as I brought the edge of my blade up to his throat.

_"Gotcha Sparky!"_

_"You just got your butt kicked by your little sister," Reyna laughed from the edge of the arena. Luckily for Jason no one else was at the training arena at the moment. I let my arm drop back to my side. Then I bent down and picked up Penny off the ground and offered it to him with a smile._

_"I guess I owe you brownies. If we hurry we can beat the crowd to the best cafe in New Rome." Jason offered looking rather embarrassed. He flipped Penny and it shrunk back into that giant gold coin. He shoved it in his pockets with his hands._

_"Well then what are we waiting for? I want my victory brownies." I laughed as I made a mad dash for the exit. I burst out of arena and saw-_

"Holy Horus!" I shouted with wide eyes. I had expected to see the sunset on New Rome. The pinks and oranges creating a background for the old architecture. The sound of running water from the baths would fill my ears along with laughter and some nights music. Maybe the steady beat of soldiers marching back, ready to eat and spend their free time having fun.

Instead I was standing on concrete with dark gray clouds swirling overhead, getting ready to dump rain on us. Lightning flashed inside of them with the thunder booms adding to the shouts. Hannibal crashed into the golden shield over and over again while a pottery soldier was shattered by a Legionnaire. I noticed movement in front of me and my eyes focused on the wall of Brooklyn House where a group of soldiers was climbbing up a golden ladder to the balcony. How the heck did they get inside the shield? Why wasn't Sadie doing anything else. Why hadn't I noticed them go past me to get inside the shield.

_Enough questions now do something!_ The Voice urged. That spurred me right into action. Not fast enough though. This time Jason's lightning hit me square in the chest.

I gasped as the wind was knocked right out of me. Every part of my body tingled as pure energy surged through it. Then it started to burn. All of a sudden it was gone. My hands clenched around my sword and wand as I fought the urge to scream.

_Insolent Roman! Kill him! Kill them all!_

"That hurt." I told Jason like a kindergartener. Blood rushed all over my body and I felt the heat from my rage. "Hi-nehim!" My shout resounded through the ranks of the Legion as I channeled my adrenaline fueled anger. Pieces of pottery sprang from the ground and rushed to assemble themselves at my command. Half formed statues stareted to attack again while missing pieces zipped around in a lethal storm of brown dust.

My gaze turned toward Jason and then I forced it down to his feet. "Ha-di!" The ground ripped itself apart beneath him. The ground exploded up and tossed him liked a doll back into the legion. Jagged rock edges stuck up from the concrete while a fine white dust and smaller pieces flew off in all directions. The distraction gave me enough time to run back behind the shield. I had no troubled passing through the defense spells. I reached the bottom of the warehouse and grabbed the rope ladder with both my hands. Imperial gold threads were woven in with the nylon pieces giving it a goldish shine not to mention great durability but more important to me, infused magic. Not Egyptian magic but I'd managed to use Greek magic for most of my life so why the heck should it make a difference now.

"Tas!" I whispered to the pieces of rope in my hands. Golden light shot up the sides like fireworks flying up into the sky. When it reached the first climber the rope wrapped itself around their arms and ankles. One by one the legionaries were caught in the ladder. A few managed to get a hand free only for the rope to snag them once again. I urged it to go faster as the top climber neared the railing.

I breathed a sigh of relief as it caught up and encircled an ankle. The edges of my vision blurred for a split second which sent of warning signs in my head. This didn't feel right.

I shut my eyes and counted to five. The odd feeling went away and when I opened them I saw the last climber still going strong. The rope stayed still beneath them. There was a hazy image almost on top of them that showed them tangled up along with the rest of the climbers.

There was a simple two word explanation that made me feel stupid.

"Freaking Mist." I muttered, I would have face palmed but I didn't have time. The soldier was almost to the top despite my best attempts to stop them. I backed up two steps and bent to the side. Then launched my wand into the air with as much strength as I could muster. I bit my lip as it spun up in the air bending out and then curving back in toward them.

The boomerang knocked right into the Legionaire's helmet and took it clean off. For a moment they stopped climbed and the ropes managed to get around one ankle. I smiled and moved to the right a bit to catch the helmet and my boomerang. Then I let the helmet drop the the round with a loud bang. I didn't have the greatest view but it was impossible to mistake the curly cinnamon hair.

"Hazel Levesque, alive and a sorceress." I shook my head in disbelief. Its one thing to know your ex-sister who's supposed to be dead is alive. Its a whole nother thing to see said ex-sister alive and trying to storm your home. To be honest its shocking and kinda disturbing. Then reality catches up to you and you remember the teenaged army in your front yard isn't LARPing, they're actually trying to destroy your home and drag you back to their prisons.

When I turned back to face the Legion I could still see the hazy images. They were the way Hazel was having the Mist portray our fight. It was almost as if I was seeing a parallel dimension or something equally as crazy. The Romans were starting to gain the advantage although the Mist made it seem that our curses and spells were slowly decreasing their numbers. A few of the stronger curses broke through the light Mist shield but most of them missed or were deflected.

"Mira!" I looked up. Carter was leaning over the balcony and waving at me. Not the friendly sort, the I need your attention now sort.

"Oh hey!" I shouted back in response. "I can explain the overly flashy balcony decorations. No worries we aren't keeping them." Carter frowned and looked at the ladder. Sure enough the imperial gold in the armor made them shine in the sunlight. Just like gaudy Christmas ornaments.

"Okay, save the story for later. Need some help?"

"Actually I'm on my way up." I said quietly as I stored my sword and wand in my bag. Then I jumped for the bottom of the ladder. The bottom half was easy to climb but then I got to the part with soldiers woven in. "Pardon me." I said in an overly cheery voice as I used their shoulder as a foothold.

"If I could move I'd run you through with my sword." He threatened.

"Really? Well if I could I'd take your weapon to keep that from happening. Oh wait! I can." I held onto the ladder with my left hand as I leaned down. My right hand drew his sword out of its sheath and I looked up at Carter. "Catch!" I shouted as I threw the sword up. I arched it over the other climbers' heads and Carter caught it effortlessly. I think that kind of grace with weapons comes from the whole 'I hosted a war god' thing.

I got cursed at each time I climbed over a person. In typical Legion fashion I was threatened with rabid weasels and the Little Tiber, a biased trial in the Underworld, and eternity of cleaning fire horse stables in the Fields of Punishment. I responsed with sarcasm, humor, and then I took their weapons. Carter continued to play our deadly game of catch. One girl went off on me in Latin and I was tempted to stick a bar of soap in her mouth but I didn't have any.

"Yes I know, die with weasels and suffer the wrath of the Legion. Now shut up and hold still!" I told the second to last person before the top when he opened his mouth. Hazel didn't say anything when I climbed over her but her brown eyes regarded me as if she was trying to remember when and where she'd seen me last. Her spatha was in her right hand and she was just two rungs from the top. I didn't think I could pry it out of her grip so I opted to leave it with her.

My legs swung over the railing and I rubbed my shoulder as I stood next to Carter. All that throwing had made it sore.

"Hey guys," I suppressed my grin as I leaned back over the railing, "hang around." Then I cracked up as they all groaned and started cursing me again. Carter rolled his eyes and I opened the balcony doors for him. He and I walked inside together. He dumped his armload of dangerous gold weapons on the counter in the kitchen next to a smoking bowl of one of Sadie's potions. You'd think we'd be more responsible with little kids around. In our defense they're more dangerous to each other than our weapons.

"Okay here's the five flights of stairs version of what's happened so far." I told Carter as we headed toward the top. I told him about the battle and then Hazel's magic. Mist manipulation magic only took a flight to explain which gave Carter a long time to think about it.

"You have a plan B right?" He asked when we reached the stairs to the roof. I nodded. "Okay then the first thing we need is to see. I've got that covered. You tell Sadie what's happened and point out Hazel to her."

"Actually I think Walt should keep her occupied. Plus Sadie's a vital part of plan B. I'll need a distraction." Carter nodded seriously as he processed my request.

When we reached the roof he stood in the middle and spun his weapons in his hands while he stared at the sky. I wasn't sure what he was doing but you could see the sheer effort of his concentration in his eyes.

I gasped when the area above us started shining. At first I thought Carter had brought the sun back out. But really he'd summoned a huge Eye of Horus that was radiating magic. It burned up the wispy Mist magic Hazel had put in place. I was tempted to rush tot he side to see how the Legion was reacting. I bet they started squirming, you'd have to be an idiot to not be able to feel the power from a symbol like that.

There were quiet gasps of recognition as the magicians started to see clearly. "Okay guys round up for Plan B. Everyone!" The magicians dropped everything and circled up around Carter. In a minute he'd organized a charge and sent everyone off to their stations. Feet pounded on the stairs as the iniates rushed off. Above us the symbol of Horus was finally starting to fade. The roof was cleared except for Sadie, Carter, Zia, and Cleo who'd stuck around with a look at me. She knew what I wanted.

"Did you get it?" I asked. She pulled a sticky note out of her bag and handed it over to me. I took the neon blue piece of paper with a smile as she hurried to get to the ground floor. I studied the symbol in black magic marker on it as I walked over to Sadie.

"Sadie, this sounds really crazy but trust me." I gave her the piece of the paper. Her blue eyes widened as she read it.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to cast this spell? Mira it means 'angry'. As in you want me to make the Romans get mad? They hate you enough already!"

"Yep," I confirmed. "I'll tell you when to cast it."

"Get ready Mira," Carter told me from the edge of the roof. Zia was beside him climbing onto her black vulture. "This will buy you a minute or less."

"All I need." I told him. "Just make sure you've got their attention."

"Oh we'll have their attention." Zia confirmed once she got on her bird. "Just how dangerous is this?" Zia with another look down at the Legion. Walt had already gone on, he was in charge of keeping Hazel occupied. I'd told him she'd was hanging around the balcony but she might have gotten free.

"On a scale of one to ten? Thirteen. But what did you expect? I am the Queen of Insanely Crazy Random Awesomeness. Note the 'insane' in that title. But you guys only have like a twenty percent chance of dieing and that's only if Sadie casts the spell too early."

Carter and Zia looked at each other with 'well we have had worse odds' looks. Then Carter sent Sadie a silent 'don't you dare screw this up'. She rolled her eyes and then gave me a proud smile complete with a shoulder pat.

"Oh Mira, I have truly done a wonderful job of teaching you the art of crazy."

"Just wait," I told her. "It gets better. I might just graduate to psychotic today."

"Ready?" Carter asked impatiently. He was sending an evil glare in Jason's direction. The 'we have not met but I have a great reason to hate your guts' type. I almost felt bad for Jason. Almost. He totally had this coming.

"A hundred percent," I responded as if we were going on a walk or something equally as normal.

"Yes, now lets do this!" Sadie encouraged.

_"Charge!"_

**Q:Name as many heads of cabins as you can. Centurions and cohorts count as well. So do deceased counselors.**

**And if you have any questions about what I will/will not include about HoH in this book PM me. **


End file.
